Gaining Some Control
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Kelsi has had a crush on Chad for the longest time. They reunite when Kelsi presents Chad with an award at the VMA's. At the after-party Chad confronts Kelsi about how different she looks from when they went to school together. DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE


**Disclaimer: NOT MINE umm if it were HSM would not be allowed on Disney due to sexual content...HAHA JK...Umm for real though if it were mine the couples would not be the way that they are...ok thats it just know that I own nothin and that I'm broke...**

**CONTROL**

He quietly crept along the walls, like a hungry male lion checking out its prey. The post party was wild, lights, cameras all over the place. But he liked what was dead center. He ditched the camera and his boys to get better angles of her. She was surrounded by men that didn't even equal up to her. Her hips were swinging and her half covered body was moving swiftly to the music. He took his time checking out every inch of her. Sipping his drink not letting his eyes drop from the seductive pop producer.

The MTV VMA's just ended. Usually he would just get a few pictures of him here and there with fellow rappers before high tailing it outta there. But now, there was no rush, his mind quickly changed when she came out onstage.

She hadn't made a huge appearance till tonight, and it sure the hell was a huge appearance. Her petite body wrapped in practically nothing as she walked naturally onstage. Her hair and face looked totally different even though he knew it was her he had after all known her since the third grade. She still had that little girl look to her. But after tonight she won't be no little girl no more. He knew that for sure.

It was so fucking original for her to present the award he won. He had to hold back every nerve from grabbing her and fucking the hell outta her in front of everyone. He wouldn't have cared, that's how she made him feel. He thought he played it off good, no one could have even guessed what he was really thinking that whole time up there.

As soon as the cameras were outta sight he couldn't keep his hands off of her. But she played it like it was no big deal, like she could care less this platinum rapper wanted her. She just brushed him off before walking away. Her tight ass peeking out at every step she took. His dick throbbed just watching her. He needed her bad and he'll get her no matter what.

Kelsi kept her eyes low not wanting to look the men around her in the eye. If she did she could lose interest and then concentration. She's been dancing for a good 20 minutes and she still wasn't done. Even though she was a little hot, the night was cool a little fresh air should do the trick. She stood up straight finally lifting her eyes to the dancers. "I'll be back." She smiled before turning to the exit. She noticed many eyes in the room following her as she walked. If it wasn't for her popularity as an award winning producer it had to be for the outfit. The 6-inch jean shirt that hugged her hips and barely covered her ass. And the orange silk cloth that she wrapped around her chest as a shirt (Think Christina Aguilera's outfit at the VMA's when she made her "Dirrty" Comeback) gave her skin a glow. She took her hat off from earlier; she loved having her hair flip around as she danced. She smiled as she remembered the look in Chad's face as he approached her on the stage, and the way his strong hands touched every part of her before they even made it to the bottom of the steps. Good, he was part of the reason she came back like this. They all thought they knew me, well weren't they in for a big surprise.

She pushed open the heavy door of the exit and into a hallway. One set of steps went down to the parking lot and the other went up to the roof. Maybe she should have brought someone with her. No, she wanted to be alone. She heard voices from the parking lot giving her only option to the roof. Her heels echoed on the stone steps as she quickly ran up. She pushed open the door and to her relief it was totally empty. She smiled to herself as she walked out letting the door close behind her. The view was beautiful and the air was like new. She hugged her already chilled arms as she took another step forward letting the wind take over every inch. The sweat turned cold before evaporating, she caught her breath and she felt more awake. It wasn't long before she started to shiver; deciding to go back in she turned toward the door and opened it. She was about to walk right in when she saw a shadow appear in the hallway. She froze scared, until he moved closer letting the town lights reveal his features.

Chad wore an amused smirk as he slowly walked toward her. He had been leaning up against the wall, like he was waiting. She stood where she was, letting him close the gap between them. She was scared; his eyes were a little bloodshot proving he'd been drinking. Still she couldn't move, his eyes were hypnotizing and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kelsi Neilson." He taunted finally making it up to her. Their faces were centimeters apart and she knew if she exhaled to hard her chest would touch his.

"And if it isn't Troy the basket-ball boy's shadow." She said back with a smile obviously joking. "Sorry but I think you went in the wrong direction, the bar's a few steps back down." She shot to him before moving past him.

But his arm shot out blocking her from the hallway entrance.

"Stay out here baby, let's get some fresh air." He said close to her ear.

Kelsi took a step back trying not to get to close, she knew what he wanted. All of a sudden this outfit wasn't helping the situation.

"I got enough air." She said nervously trying to move past him again. This time he grabbed her arm pulling her back onto the roof and slamming the hallway door. He aggressively pushed her against the metal door.

Kelsi was still stunned at the sudden change but she managed to scream in pain at the harsh hit of the door on the head. "Get the fuck away from me." She screamed. "What. All of a sudden I throw on a short skirt and get creative with a scarf and you notice me. Well how about those years I sent you Secret Admirer's cards in high school. You could have had me……but no. SO GET THE FUCK OFF…"

"That was you?" He asked.

"No shit Sherlock. Now…LET ME GOOOO."

His smirk only grew and he slowly pushed his body against hers. Causing her to get short of breath. She tried to push him away this time but his hands instantly had her wrists and in one motion he was holding them tightly above her head making her helpless. He pushed his body back up against hers as he stared her in the eye. "Do you really want me to go away?" he whispered, as though he was teasing.

She glared at him. "Yes." She said through gritted teeth knowing the real answer.

He smiled as he slowly bent his head and let his tongue roll over the top part of her chest just peeking out of the tiny material. Even though her body was freezing she could feel the hot breath on her. His tongue tickled her chest making her bite her lip to keep from smiling. His free hand traced down her arm making her shiver more. It went all the way down not losing contact as he past her stomach and waist until it hit her jean skirt, and then it slowly found it's way in between her legs. She closed her eyes preparing for his touch. The tips of his fingers caressed her core through the material of her panties. His hot mouth wasn't taking affect anymore and she knew he was watching her. She slowly opened her eyes to meet his grinning face.

"Tell me what you want Kelsi." He said seriously. The way he said her name sent shivers down her back the way she had dreamed of so many times at night back in high school when she would lie in her bed. He slowly released her wrist and took a step back letting her breath normally. He watched her intently waiting for and answer. She stared back at him rubbing her aching wrists. The wind picked up and she knew she was freezing but she couldn't go, not now. His t-shirt was like a flag being blown hard by the wind and she could see the perfect imprint of his chest. The one he bared earlier and she thought she was going to die over it. He held a serious look more than the seductive one, letting her choose, although he very well knew what it was going to be, and so did she.

She took two steps forward until their bodies were pressed against each other's again. She grabbed his head and pulled it forward capturing his lips. She could still taste the alcohol but she could care less, it was warm, his mouth was so warm. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter. She moaned against it, feeling his hands circle around her ass picking her up and slamming her against the door again. The same pain jet-up her spine but she didn't break the kiss. In a way it felt good. After years of dreaming he would take her roughly up against her bedroom, studio, or front door he was taking her against this one and she relished in every minute of it.

His hands snake over her tits and he easily pulled the tiny material down far enough to expose her ample breasts. He was in shock. In the 3 years since they had graduated she had gone from a B to a glorious firm middle C. He had to taste them. He broke the kiss and just as quickly his mouth was on her nipple. She arched her back giving him better access as she pulled at his shirt.

"Seems to me like you wanna get this over wit." He mumbles against her chest.

She closed her eyes as his teeth gently squeezed her sensitive flesh. "Just give it to me as hard as you say you could." She said through gritted teeth.

His head darted up as he glared her in the face. "You think I'm all talk?" he said raising his eyebrows.

She offered a seductive smile. "There's only one way to prove it."

Lightning fast she was pushed back against the door, before his strong hand gripped her ass picking her up. Kelsi nearly screamed as she was hoisted up onto his shoulders. His face was buried between her legs. He balanced her against the door and on his shoulders so his hands were free to tear her underwear right off. She settled against the door opening her legs wider as she felt his hot tongue touch the outer folds of her. She bit her lip hard tasting the bits of blood escaping the cut.

His hands remained on her thighs keeping her still as his tongue circled around the inside purposely avoiding her pierced clit.

"Chad." She whined, not sure if he heard her or not, but she got her answer when she felt a harsh flick on her clit from his tongue. She cried out in pleasure as he repeated that action. The excitement hasn't left her body. Here she is on the roof of Radio City, on top of Chad's shoulders letting him eat her out and torture her painfully. His tongue began sliding in and out of her hole making her moan each time his head made any sudden movements.

Her hands raked through his still massively huge hair as she stared down at him. She never let a boy take it to this level. It was always just screw and be done with it. This was pure heaven.

His grip tightened on her legs as he flicked her clit once more causing her to almost loose her control.

He easily let her slide back down his body, but didn't allow her legs to touch the ground. He still held her but this time around his waist. Without saying a word, he pulled his pants down revealing his erection and set her up against the door, more gently this time.

But it was only because of what he was about to do next. "You taste like vanilla." He said in a hoarse voice. He then leaned forward letting her taste his lips as he pulled her legs tighter around his waist and viciously slammed himself inside her. Causing Kelsi to scream out in pain and surprise.

"You said you wanted it hard baby, well I'm just getting started." He whispered in her ear. Her nails were digging into his shoulder blades and she was sure she was drawing blood but he didn't seem bothered. He slowly pulled out just letting the tip remain in her, his mouth devoured her neck distracting her again before he slammed back into her core this time a little deeper. Kelsi's insides felt like they were being torn apart, she was expanding to his shaft yet she wanted more. She pulled his body close letting her head rest on his shoulder. With every hard thrust her nails dug deeper into his blades, his grip of her ass was tightening but neither noticed the pain. Their lower bodies were bringing to much pleasure. His pace quickened but he still slammed into her hard, making their skin meet. Tears of pleasure were coming to Kelsi's eyes; she started shaking as she moved her hips along with his. He hit her one more time and Kelsi screamed in pure ecstasy.

"AHHHHHH…"

He must have noticed her climax because he started to slow down till he was at a complete stop just holding her onto him, watching her reaction.

Kelsi finally opened her eyes letting the tears fall. She felt dizzy, she could barely hold onto his shoulders. He was still inside her, and the evil look on his face said he wasn't done yet, he still wanted his pleasure.

He leaned in to capture her weak lips in his before he started to move inside her again. The excitement hit her when he started pumping.

She slipped her tongue inside his mouth and she massaged his tongue. She could feel him getting sweaty. Kelsi began to feel dizzy again, she wasn't sure how much more she could take, he was hitting her g-spot over and over causing her to quiver. He buried his head in her neck and she knew his climax was coming soon. He started to thrust harder into her. Kelsi felt as though she was going to start sobbing, not because of his harsh pumping, but because of the pleasure. It was unbearable. His final thrust hit Kelsi hard and she felt herself hitting the edge again. The equal moans coming from Chad told her he was hitting his too. He moved a little more inside before she felt his hot seed pour into her.

"Oh God Chad." Kelsi screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't care who heard, it was meant for them to hear.

He was still succumbed by his climax to even speak. He breathed hard against Kelsi's ear. His hot breath melting her.

She rested her head against his shoulder again. He was still holding her, and he was buried deep inside her. It was as though neither wanted it to end. He kept his hands on her ass holding her close; she kept her legs fastened around him keeping him close.

When the two finally caught breath, at the same time they slowly released each other. He slipped out of her and pulled his pants up. He pulled his shirt back over his head and straightened it.

Kelsi fixed her breast, putting them perfectly back into the cloth. She wiped her eyes before straightening her skirt. It was no use. Her underwear was long gone, he ripped it off, and now it'll be impossible to wear. She can't go back downstairs people would for sure get a free show. The skirt reveals every move she makes.

She stood nervously by the door placing her hands in front of her skirt. Chad was watching her every move. He chuckled to himself before opening the door and walking back into the hallway, leaving her.

Kelsi stood in shock. She couldn't believe what just happened. He had to have done that on purpose. Just fuck the hell out of her and leave her up here to sulk over what she just did, with no plan in moving for she has no fucking underwear. She wanted to cry. How harsh could someone be? She stood shivering, and she felt the first sign of pain on her core from the vicious entry. She looked like a cold scared little girl, with no place to go. She was about to start sobbing like a little girl when the door opened again.

She froze, wondering who it could be and what they would say if they saw her up there half naked in the freezing cold with no underwear on. The panic vanished when the familiar figure appeared again. He was holding his white jersey jacket he wore earlier during the show and a pair of white sweat pants. When he noticed her surprised look he glared at her.

"I'm not that big of an asshole." He said handing her the clothes.

Kelsi smiled taking the clothes from him. She slipped the jacket over her cold shoulders letting the warmth embrace her.

Chad smiled a little. He watched her try to fit in his huge clothing. "The parking lot is cleared, wait a minute after I leave, then slip out that way. Meet me in my limo it'll be parked out front."

"Ya know this wouldn't have been this difficult if you could've just pulled off my underwear." She smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "Well next time think before you wear something like that round me. Understand? Like maybe come naked to save time." he pulled her close to him by her waist.

She smiled before leaning inward and licking his lips. "Next time, learn to control yourself." She whispered.

He chuckled before pushing his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck giving herself up to him. His fingers tickled her stomach causing her to break the kiss.

"We both gotta learn control." He whispered. "We gotta get going before you freeze."

She nodded before slipping into his sweatpants. Once they were on both of them decided to go out together. They stopped by the door leading into the party. He turned to her. And they got into the car. It drove her home them making out the whole way. "Ms. Neilson we're here." The driver stated.

She reluctantly nodded before pulling away from Chad to walk to her front door. "Are we gonna see each other, um again?" she had to ask.

He quickly looked at her before letting a slow smirk appear on his face. "I gotta come get my clothes back sometime don't I?"

She smiled before nodding back.

"I left my cell number in the pocket." He said pointing to the pants she was wearing. "Just ring me when you want to give' em back." He smiled.

"What if I don't want to?" She asked playfully.

"Well I guess girlfriends are allowed to keep certain items of their boyfriends." He winked.

Her smile grew as she winked back. "See you tomorrow." She yelled over her shoulder.

She heard him chuckle before the car door shut. She made it to her front door and rushed inside and upstairs to crash in her bed. She needed to get her rest. Tomorrow was her turn to give it to him hard and think of a way to get them to see each other after that. All she knew was it had something to do with hand cuffs and chocolate all over his cock. Kelsi giggled. Tomorrow was gonna be fun.

The End

**A/N: No sequel in the works it was meant to be a one shot I do want to challenge one of you to write the sequel though…HAHA…uh oh contest…no JK but for real if you wanna do a sequel be my guest. BTW review my pretties review.**


End file.
